


So, So Screwed

by trashheap



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, More pairings to be added later - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, and i've already written like 8 chapters of this, brohm, i'm actual trash, more characters too, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashheap/pseuds/trashheap
Summary: Ryan likes to pride himself on his courage. He doesn’t back down from a challenge; is the kind of person who sees everything through to the end, but the thought of the passengers disembarking from the cross-country flight has him eyeing the exit to his right.It’s not that he’s not excited.In fact, Ryan can’t remember being more excited for anything in his life.The thought of fucking this up though; that has him praying to deities he doesn’t believe in.





	1. How bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen from the dead. Apparently.
> 
> This is the second fic i'm writing for the BBS fandom - the other one is still in progress, I swear. Life just gets in the way sometimes.
> 
> This fic is Brohm - rather than H2OVanoss - but knowing me, I'll probably make this much larger than originally intended and add a few faves in there (inevitably those faves will consist of Evan and Jon because I am trash).
> 
> This isn't beta read so any mistakes are my own, crappy errors.
> 
> There is much angst, smut and fluff to come.
> 
> (Also, sorry for using part of the story itself in the summary - I am shit at summaries so story-chunk it is)

Staring up at the arrivals board anxiously, Ryan scans every line for the flight he’s waiting on. Despite the warm Chicago weather, when he finally finds the details for the inbound flight from Georgia and sees it’s arrived already, he feels his whole body break out in a cold sweat.

Ryan likes to pride himself on his courage. He doesn’t back down from a challenge; is the kind of person who sees everything through to the end, but the thought of the passengers disembarking from the cross-country flight has him eyeing the exit to his right.

It’s not that he’s not excited.

In fact, Ryan can’t remember being more excited for anything in his life.

The thought of fucking this up though; that has him praying to deities he doesn’t believe in.  
  
Picking him out of a crowd isn’t exactly a challenge. Ryan spies the tall, gangly, blonde man fairly quick and stares at him as he approaches. It isn’t until Bryce McQuaid is standing in front of him that he realises he’s got to open his mouth and finally speak face to face, for the first time, to a man he’s been in love with for months.

“Um,” Ryan winces and runs his fingers through his hair sheepishly. “Hi there.”  
  
Halfway through the screaming match that erupts inside his own head about his failure to grasp the English language, he’s stalled by the breathtaking grin that spreads across Bryce’s face just before the other man busts out laughing. 

“Oh my gosh, Ohm, you should see your _face_.” Bryce’s words are gasped out in between giggles and his eyes are watering as he continues to laugh at Ryan’s expense.

Ryan chuckles in response and crosses the small gap between them, spreading his arms out. “Shut up, you asshole, and hug me.”  
  
The taller man doesn’t so much hug him as fall onto him still laughing, but it makes no difference to Ryan who just pulls him in tight and fists both hands in the back Bryce’s t-shirt. He lets out a long contented breath and feels the chest pressed against his expand and contract with an answering exhalation. Bryce’s nose brushes the skin of his neck making Ryan shiver pleasantly. 

Thankfully the thoughts that start to emerge when the closeness extends on a little too long are interrupted when a muffled _“you’re so short”_ reaches Ryan’s ears and he pinches his friend’s side before pulling back a bit; hands sliding around to Bryce’s sides.  
  
“Not all of us can be tall, skinny giants. You’re like a beanpole,” he pinches Bryce again, causing the other man to squirm and let out a strained giggle which makes Ryan’s eyes light up. “Oh Brycey,” he breathes, “you never told me you were ticklish.”  
  
Bryce jumps back out of Ryan’s reach and points a finger at him. “Nnnno! Bad Ohm.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ryan turns on his heel and stalks off towards baggage claim. “Don’t worry, man,” he calls out over his shoulder. “Plenty of time to plan out my attacks later. Let’s go get your shit and head home.”  
  
Ryan waits for his friend to catch up with him and together they saunter off to grab Bryce’s stuff.  
  
Walking side by side with Bryce makes Ryan’s head spin. The thought that he’s within arm’s distance is crazy when they’ve spent their entire friendship thus far in separate states. He manages to maintain his composure though – very proud of himself for doing so – and when they reach their destination he waits for Bryce to point out his luggage on the carousel before grabbing it for the younger man.  
  
“You know I’m all grown up and capable of getting my own suitcases, right?” Bryce teases, holding his hand out to take the bags from Ryan.  
  
Face colouring in embarrassment, Ryan pulls Bryce’s things out of his reach and makes an offended noise. “I am being chivalrous seeing as you’re my guest, Bryce. Don’t be rude.”  
  
Bryce holds up his hands in surrender, grinning at Ryan. “Alright then, _Ryan._ Lead the way.”  
  
Ryan’s heart just about tap dances its way out of his chest at Bryce’s use of his real name and in that moment all he can think is:  
  
_I am so, so screwed._


	2. Welcome To My Humble Abode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they make the short walk out of the terminal to the car, Ryan has already come up with twenty different reasons why it’d be best for Bryce to turn around and get back on a plane to go home.
> 
> He tells Bryce none of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Don't get all excited for an author who uploads every day on time and has their shit together, because let me tell you...that is definitely not me.
> 
> I will do my best to update as regularly as possible though - and like I said, I've got a lot of this mapped out already.
> 
> So here you guys go. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also you can find me at jonevanfong on tumblr. Totally not my main URL, but my main blogs aren't associated with the BBS. It is a way to get in touch with me however and I love meeting new people from this fandom.
> 
> Much love.

By the time they make the short walk out of the terminal to the car, Ryan has already come up with twenty different reasons why it’d be best for Bryce to turn around and get back on a plane to go home.  
  
He tells Bryce none of them.  
  
Instead, Ryan loads Bryce’s suitcases into the boot of his car and then climbs into the front seat; starting the car as his friend pulls a phone out of his pocket and starts fiddling with the car's radio controls. Soft music starts up in the background and Ryan turns to look at Bryce who matches his gaze with a small, secret smile.  
  
“What?” Ryan asks, turning away. He pulls the car out of the parking spot and heads towards the lot exit as he questions the other man. “What’s that look for? Am I supposed to know this song? Is this an important song?”   
  
Giggles erupt from the passenger’s side of the car and Ryan looks back at Bryce after he pulls up to the exit barrier, picking his paid-for ticket up off the car dashboard.

“I downloaded the soundtrack for Golf With Your Friends.”  
  
“Oh my god…” Shaking his head, Ryan leans out the car window and shoves the ticket into the barrier slot and drives through; speeding off in the direction of his house. Bryce clicks over to a new, less embarrassing song and leans back in his seat.   
  
As they cruise through the streets of Chicago, the conversation flows easily – the two of them reminiscing about funny videos they’ve filmed together and telling stories about the games one or the other missed out on when they couldn’t play together.  
  
By the time they arrive at the house both men are in hysterics. Ryan miraculously manages to pull into his garage without damaging anything despite the tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
“…and then Delirious turned around and Evan was _right there_ behind him on the map. Oh my god you should have heard the scream.”  
  
Ryan shakes his head, breathless, and clutches at his side. “Please, stop Bryce, I can’t breathe, holy shit.”---  
  
Bryce just grins at him as their giggles subside and then turns to look out the car window. “Wow, Ohm…great house, bud.”  
  
Ryan leans over and punches him lightly on the arm. “It’s an inbuilt garage, jackass. I’ll have you know my house is fantastic.”  
  
Bryce climbs out of the car just as a small streak of white comes speeding into the room and bounds right over to him. He lets out an excited cry and bends down to pick up the squirming, fluffy dog, while Ryan watches on with a fond grin.  
  
After a few seconds of watching the tooth-rotting cuteness that is a six-foot three man cuddling with a tiny dog, Ryan finds he can't take anymore so he grabs Bryce’s stuff from the car and joins his two best friends; bumping Bryce with his shoulder when he gets close enough.  
  
He can’t help the warm feeling that spreads through him at the ecstatic expression on the blonde man’s face as Buddy licks over his chin, but schools his expression when Bryce looks at him. Nodding his head in the direction of the door to indicate their path, Ryan lets Bryce go ahead of him with Buddy in his arms. He drags the suitcases behind them into the house, enjoying the laughter that emanates from his friend as the small dog continues to squirm in his arms.   
  
Ryan has a moment where he thinks how nice it would be if the sight of Bryce and Buddy wandering around his home was a permanent one, but he shakes that thought out of his head mere seconds after it appears. It’s dangerous to think about Bryce that way because Bryce is _undeniably_ straight.  
  
Once they reach the hallway, Ryan passes Bryce while his friend sets Buddy back down on the ground. He leads the way towards the spare bedroom he’d set up for Bryce down at the very end of the house.  
  
“And this will be your humble abode while you stay,” Ryan jokes as he dumps Bryce’s bags beside the bed.  
  
He watches as the other man stalks over to the foot of the bed and then just throws his entire body down onto it, bouncing a little. Ryan clears his throat, his mouth suddenly dry as the Sahara, and heads towards the door.  
  
“I’ll uh, let you get settled in,” Ryan throws over his shoulder as he reaches the other side of the room.  
  
“Where are you going?”   
  
Ryan turns back and sees Bryce pushing himself up on his hands and twisting around to watch him from the bed. He gestures awkwardly back down the way they came.  
  
“Well you had a long flight so I thought I’d go make us some food and let you chill for a bit?”  
  
Bryce scrunches his nose up and crawls off the bed, shaking his head at Ryan. “Nah dude, I just got here and I’m good. I wanna hang out. We can make food together.”  
  
Doing his best impression of someone who has their shit together, Ryan shrugs one shoulder and smiles. “Cool, what do you feel like eating?” He heads back down the corridor with Bryce at his heels. “I stocked up this morning before I came to pick you up.”  
  
When they reach the kitchen, Ryan gestures to the fridge and freezer. “There’s a whole bunch of shit in there we could make, or we could grab stuff from the pantry. I’ve got snacks and everything.”  
  
Bryce snorts as he walks past him to the fridge. The younger man opens it and is surprised at just how full it is. “Did you panic about me coming and clean out an entire grocery store, dude?”  
  
Ryan scowls at him and heads over to the island in the centre of the kitchen; hopping up to sit on the edge with his legs dangling over the side. He stares down at his hands and then past them to where he’s kicking his feet back and forth. “Yeah, okay, shut up. I was nervous. I haven’t met anyone from the group before and it…it’s you, y’know?”  
  
Ryan is met with silence and he holds his breath for a moment, scared, before glancing up to check whether his friend is weirded out by what he’d said. He nearly falls off the counter in fright when he sees Bryce standing less than a foot from him instead of on the other side of the room like he’d expected, but the younger man’s hands grip his shoulders and help right him.  
  
When Bryce’s hands linger a few seconds too long, Ryan feels his face heat up and he looks back down at his hands; feeling the other man squeeze his shoulders before taking his hands back.  
  
“I was scared too.”  
  
For a second Ryan thinks he misheard, or imagined it, but then Bryce talks again.  
  
“You’re pretty much my best friend and we’d never met before today. So yeah, I was kinda terrified too, man. But the second I saw you in the airport waiting for me, I wasn’t scared anymore, I guess.”  
  
He raises his head and meets Bryce’s gaze head on; sees that same, secret smile that Bryce had sent his way in the car and Ryan finds he can’t help but smile back.  
  
“You’re pretty much my best friend, too,” he murmurs, feeling stupid for even saying it. It’s worth it, though, for the way Bryce’s smile widens into a full blown toothy grin and the way he steps even closer and drags Ryan into a hug.  
  
“I know, Ohm. I know.”  
  
Ryan can’t think of anything smart to say in response so he just holds onto his friend and prays to any deities that might be listening that he doesn’t do anything to ruin this week.


End file.
